Out From the Cold
by july's lilly
Summary: Companion to "A Father's Love". Takes place right after Cain falls into the lake. Cain and Glitch get help from two otherworldly figures.


The gunshot blast thrust Cain out the window and sent him off the edge. He fell 10 stories down and into the freezing lake below. The impact was hard and pain seared through his entire body. As he sank into the water, he tried to move but found his arms and legs would not respond. He tried to remain calm, but as the water burned in his lungs, he felt his hope waning. How ironic he thought, all those years locked in the iron suit and this would be the way he was going to die. Adora and Jeb would never know that he was alive and wanting to find them.

As he sank further down, his body went limp and he gave up. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Hold on Wyatt," then he felt the surge of a wave quickly bringing him to the surface. Though still weak he managed to swim to the shore and pull himself onto the bank. Before he lost consciousness he saw a figure hovering over him. "Adora?" He called weakly as his eyes closed.

Adora looked at his bruised but still handsome face. How she wanted to tend to his wounds and keep him warm. Soon another figure joined her.

"You know that we cannot interfere again. We no longer belong in this realm."

"I know, but if I could just stay here with him until help arrives." She pleaded.

"Very well, I will stay with you."

Her companion looked at her worried face. "He is strong, he will make it, I can sense it."

She nodded. "Tell me more about him" he asked.

"He was my only love. We grew up together in the Northern territory. I knew that I loved him when I was 7 annuals old, and I would get so angry when the other little girls wanted to play with him. I knew he loved me when he was 11 annuals and we were in a riding competition together. He gave me one of the roses from the wreath they put on his horse when he won first place."

She stopped and smiled then continued. "He and his brother Seth would give his father such a hard time with all the pranks they liked to play. His father was a well respected Tin Man, and though he seemed like a hard person, he always had a soft spot for his boys. I do remember a particular incident when he finally lost his patience with them."

"Which incident was that?" he asked.

"One night, the Mystic Man paid the Cain's a visit. Wyatt and Seth, wanted to give a special welcome to their important visitor and got a hold of some fireworks. Before setting them off they came over to show them to my brothers and me. My brother Jake wanted him to see the show so we all went with them. Unfortunately they set them up inside the tent in their back yard and the blast carried the tent up and right into the house where Mrs. Cain had set out a fancy supper for everyone. Wyatt and Seth knew they were in trouble when they saw their mother's angry look. They turned to run, but their father was too fast for them; he caught them by the scruff of their shirts, and dragged them into the house. I don't know what happened after that but I do know they were cleaning out horse stables for at least six lunar cycles."

They laughed heartily. "Yes those boys were a handful alright. But they turned out alright I'm sure." The man exclaimed.

"They did, but when Wyatt was 15 annuals old, his father died and it changed him. Seth was younger and didn't seem as affected, but Wyatt took it harder, because he was the oldest. He felt he had to take charge and become the head of the home. His mother didn't ask him to do it and discouraged him but he saw it as his duty and he is stubborn. He became more serious and focused as if to make up for all the foolishness he had done in the past. The night we graduated from superior school, I finally got the courage to tell him that I loved him. We were both 17 annuals old. He told me he was enrolling in the Academy to become a Tin Man like his father and that he would be away for the next four years. He told me not to wait for him for he couldn't promise that he would be back. He gave me a kiss then he left."

"But he did come back." Adora's companion pressed.

"Three annuals went by and we didn't hear much from him. He wrote to his mother and Seth occasionally and sent me a couple of postcards. I missed him so much and tried to keep busy with my studies and my friends and family but I was lonely, so when a new Tin Man came to town, and took interest in me I allowed him to come visit. It was nice to have a man's attention, but my heart was always with Wyatt, and he knew it although he said he do whatever he could to change my mind. One night after the harvest, as we were walking in town, Wyatt came back. When I saw him again my heart skipped a beat. He was taller and broader, his eyes were bluer than I remembered and he was so handsome in his uniform. When he saw me he got a sad look on his face then turned and left. The next day he came to my house and told me he was leaving for good. I was devastated and asked him why. He responded that he was too late that had taken me for granted now it had cost him. He didn't want to come between my happiness with the new man. I laughed when he said that. He looked at me a bit confused. I told him that we were only friends and that I would never love anyone but him. I don't think I ever saw him smile as much as he did when I told him that. He told me that he had always loved me and that he didn't want to lose me. We were married within the year, and soon after we had our son Jeb. We were so happy together it was like being in a dream."

"You should have named him Jebediah, that's a proper name."

She smiled slyly at her companion but her smile quickly faded as she saw Cain's breathing become more labored. "Can't we do anything more? He will die if he doesn't get help soon!"

As if on cue, Glitch appeared. The two stepped back to watch him help Cain. He was struggling to get him up and Adora was distressed. "Please can't we help him just once more?" she pleaded. Her companion sighed. "Just one more time and then we must go."

His spirit entered into Glitch and Glitch felt a sudden surge of strength in his bones as he picked Cain up and took him back to the wagon. He laid him down on the cushions, covered him up, fretting about what to do next.

"Oh dear, oh dear, what should I do now?" Glitch cried as he slapped and shook Cain to wake him. "Cain, wake up, please wake up!"

"Get wood for the stove!" Adora cried.

"I know, I'll get wood for the stove and light a fire." Glitch said and quickly went out to gather some.

"That's three times; we will have a lot of explaining to do when we get back."

"He will be safe now," Adora smiled as a tear fell from her eyes. Cain lifted his hand to his cheek as if he felt it. "Adora?" he called softly and struggled to open his eyes.

"We must go now; there is nothing more for us to do."

"I know Jebediah, I know. They turned to leave; Adora turned back and said softly, "I love you Wyatt." "I love you too," he replied and went back to sleep.

Adora started to leave. Jebediah stayed back. "Go on, I will be with you in a bit."

Jebediah got close to Cain and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry I had to leave you when I did, but be strong my son, we will always be near."

As Glitch opened the door Jebediah left and joined Adora. "We will be together again one day, but not for a long time. He still has much to do."

As they ascended, it stopped snowing and the sun came our from behind the clouds.


End file.
